1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to web server technologies, and more specifically to a web server providing access to documents having multiple versions.
2. Related Art
Web servers refer to systems that serve content to client systems sending corresponding requests. In a common configuration, a web server receives requests for content on Internet from multiple client systems according to high level protocols such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), file transfer protocol (FTP), etc., and sends the requested content as a response according to the same protocol.
The content served by web servers is often hosted in the form of documents stored as respective files on a persistent storage (e.g., file server or a database). Each document on a web server is identified on the Internet by a corresponding unique universal resource locator (URL). Accordingly, a user may use a client application such as a web browser, FTP client, etc. on a client system, to send requests containing the URL of the document sought to be accessed. The web server (to which the requests are forwarded) may then provide access to the documents/files specified in the URL as a corresponding response(s) to the requests.
There are often multiple versions of a document. Typically, a version of the document is changed in some respects to form the next version of the document, for example, to provide more updated content. Users may wish to access different versions of such document.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.